Fleacelight
by AkiSutaHatter
Summary: There was three things about which Fluke was absolutely sure of. 1. Peace was a vampire ere was a part of him that hungered for Fluke's blood. 3. Fluke was absolutely and irrevocably in love with him. -this is so not serious please don't hurt me-


**Fleacelight**

Fluke sat down in front of his computer, opened Google, and typed in a single word. Vampire.

When Hollow had told him the legend about his own family and that of the mysterious Peace, he hadn't wanted to believe it. But there it was on the screen, in black and white (and comic sans, but Fluke ignored that fact). Impossibly fast, strong, skin as cold as ice, blood sucking… all of it added up to one obvious conclusion.

Peace was a vampire.

Or maybe a photosensitive introvert with the circulatory system of a lizard, but the whole vampire thing seemed much more attractive. Fluke liked a man who sparkled.

The next day in Biology class, something instantly seemed to have changed in the air between the blond and his taller lab partner. It was like the space was charged with electricity, as though something had shocked them both into a new awareness of the other. Peace somehow seemed to know that Fluke had figured out the truth - how, he had no idea, but it was the only explanation for the way Fluke looked into Peace's light blue eyes, tinged with an amber ring around the pupils which seemed to dilate as he looked at the blond.

The bell rang to signal the end of the class, and Fluke awkwardly stuffed his books into his bag and made to leave the room, when he felt a sudden ice-cold grip on his wrist. He turned to see Peace staring at him intently, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Fluke couldn't bring himself to look away from those intense eyes, burning with something he didn't quite recognise.

"Meet me in the car park after school. I want to show you something." Peace murmured, leaning into Fluke's ear before disappearing without another word. Fluke stood there, dumbfounded, for a good few minutes, before he realised that if he didn't get a move on he'd be late for gym class.

After the hour and a half of pure torture that was Phys Ed, Fluke changed quickly back into his ordinary clothes and picked up his bag before hurrying out into the car park. Peace was already there, leaning nonchalantly against Fluke's pick-up truck, a half-smile playing across his face. The blond shyly smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck as he half walked, half tripped over to where Peace was standing.

"Are you ready?" The brunette asked, holding out his hand to the older man. Fluke nodded.

"As I'll ever be."

"Follow." Peace commanded, before turning on his heel and walking into the woods that were somehow inexplicably connected to a school. Fluke had never understood why the school was completely open to the woods. I mean, who knew what kind of perverts were hiding in those trees? But with Peace near, Fluke felt much safer in the woods than he ever would have alone.

As they walked further into the coniferous trees, it grew colder and darker, and Fluke began to wonder if it had been a good idea to blindly amble into a forest with a guy he'd only known a few months, and had barely talked to in that time. Thinking about it, it wasn't the most logical thing he'd ever done. But hey, the guy was cute, and even though he was probably a vampire that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Peace's figure blurred and moved faster than Fluke's eyes could follow, and he spun around to see Peace behind him, leaning against a tree. As he saw the blond's sapphire eyes fall on him, Peace put out one hand against the tree and pushed it, face as blank as a mask. The trunk cracked and the ancient tree fell; it hit the ground with a loud crash and shattered into a million splinters. Suddenly afraid, Fluke turned away from Peace and closed his eyes, dipping his head.

"Peace, how old are you?" Fluke asked suddenly, wanting to confirm the last point.

"17."

"How long have you been 17?"

Peace paused. "A while."

"You know what I am." Peace growled, taking a step closer.

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold, you're impossibly strong and incredibly fast, you're never in school when the sun is out.." Fluke whispered, almost too quiet to be heard. But of course, Peace's super-human vampire hearing caught every word.

"Say it. Say what I am."

"You're a…" Fluke trailed off, feeling Peace's presence behind him but not sensing any heat or breath on his neck.

"Say it!"

"…Vampire." The blond turned, looking up into the taller man's eyes.

"So why aren't you running? Why aren't you afraid of me?" Peace's voice conveyed a mix of emotions: curiosity, frustration, and something deeper… something that Fluke realised with a shock was lust. Towards him.

Fluke took a deep breath. "Because you won't hurt me. I trust you."

In the blink of an eye, Fluke was pressed up against a tree with Peace's hand wrapped around his neck.

"I could have killed you the second you walked into our classroom. Your blood smelled so strong, so… human. I've not drained a human in so long, and your scent was so tempting… I could have killed you."  
"But you didn't." Fluke pointed out, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. It wasn't so much Peace he was afraid of, it was what he could do.

"No. I didn't." Peace took his hand away and stepped back. "I have feelings for you, Fluke. Things I haven't felt since I was alive. But you have to understand. I'm dangerous, Fluke. I can't control myself sometimes."

"I… feel things for you too. And I'm not afraid. I trust you." Fluke stated, obstinately refusing to let Peace know how hard his heart was pounding.

Peace threw his hands up in frustration, and he walked over to a conveniently placed beam of sunlight that just happened to be peeking through the thick leaves of the woods. He unbuttoned his shirt, fingers flying over the buttons as Fluke watched, captivated by the way the sunlight literally sparkled on his chest. LITERALLY. As though his skin was made of thousands of diamonds.

Fluke took a sharp breath, watching him, rapt with awe.

"This is the skin of a killer, Fluke!" Peace shouted, his eyes filled with pain and worry.

Without hesitation this time, Fluke walked straight over to Peace and kissed him, blocking the sunlight from hitting his chest.

"You're no danger to me." Fluke whispered.

 **And they lived happily ever after the end. I can't do this any more. I don't know why I did this. Please, send help.**

 **Lots of love, Hatter**

 **xoxo**

 **Fleace 5eva 3**


End file.
